Descendants:The Wish
by Harley McCoy
Summary: "This one shows something locked away will be released." Ben's throat tightened as he tentatively touched the card. "This one shows something once free will be taken away." Looking between the cards, Ben brought his fingers to his lips as he pensively examined the tarot cards. "And this one shows . . . the End." Just when he thought it safe, Ben realized it was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Descendants: The Wish**

"Something borrowed - we're picking up right now, then something blue - got that covered," she ticked off out loud, winking at Doug, "Something old . . . and something . . ."

"New," Doug filled in. He had heard the rhyme mumbled under Evie's breath so many times, he was certain he would remember it forever. He wasn't sure who was more excited for the royal wedding, Mal or Evie. . . . definitely Evie, he concluded. Prior to the school year starting - the newest class now twice in size, with the all the VK's attending - Mal elected to give up her room she had still been using and moving in with Ben. Doug took note of the painting hanging in the hallway with the missing bottom from when Audrey had turned Ben into a beast. "I can't believe the school year is almost over and Carlos and Jane -"

"And Audrey," Evie cut-in, not to leave the princess out.

"Right, and Audrey, will be graduating. Their party will be here in no time." They turned a corner, feeling they had been walking forever.

"I know!" Evie said, baffled by how much time had passed, "Carlos is so excited." She stopped abruptly and faced her boyfriend, "And then" pausing for effect "the royal wedding. I have nearly all the dresses for the bridal party finished and once I pick up these few items from Mal, I can finish her dress . . . and it will be gorgeous," she said dreamily. Doug nodded in agreement and continued to follow her to Mal's quarters.

They stopped at the large, wooden, double arched doors. Evie lightly knocked and waited, throwing a flirty glance at him. Doug bounced on his toes, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. Evie could still make him blush just as she did when they first met. As the seconds passed, Evie knocked again. "She said to drop by." Evie pulled out her phone and began tapping away a message to her friend. Doug leaned in, pressing his ear to the doors.

"I thought I heard shuffling . . . and humming." Evie looked from Doug to the door suspiciously. Mal was not one to hum. Period. Evie knocked again, calling her friend's name this time. Doug leaned in again, and this time, at the mention of Mal's name, the shuffling ceased. Doug grabbed the curved door handle. Evie clasped her delicate fingers around his wrist.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly. "What if she's dressing?" Doug let go, but gestured for Evie to proceed in place of him. Doug's ear close to the crack in the doors, could hear better inside the room. It wasn't humming, it was whistling. That wasn't Mal inside her room.

"What are you two doing?" Doug and Evie both jumped at the question. Behind them was Mal, just as startled as her guests.

"M?"

"Yeah, E." Mal looked between the dwarf and the princess of the Evil Queen. "Got your text," showing her phone to them.

"We think someone is in your room," Evie whispered.

"Not possible. The door is locked." Mal squeezed between them to find the handle turned under her touch. Panic replaced her cool disposition and she pushed her way into the room, Doug and Evie trailing behind her. The room was quiet and still. The bed with a soft, lavender down comforter was still rumpled from how Mal left it that morning. Evie on her tip toes followed Mal as they crept passed the fireplace. The future queen, quietly dislodge a poker and shovel from their cradle and handed one to Evie. The "blueberry" princess looked skeptically at the impromptu weapon, but nonetheless accepted it and followed Mal as she slowly pressed her ankle boots from heel to toe into the wood flooring as to not make a sound. Doug watched his girlfriend and future queen prepare to duel with the intruder. They should get the guards, he thought, but the idea seem buried in his stomach next to his worry. Mal threw the thin, accordion doors of her walk in closet to the side. Clothes. Just clothes . . . and shoes. This process was repeated in her private bath. As the girls returned empty handed, it became clear the only place for a person to hide was under the bed.

Mall dropped to her hands and knees and jerked the bed skirt up. "Nothing," she confirmed, pushing herself back to the feet and sighing in relief. "Doesn't seem they took anything."

Doug noticed with the curtains drawn, the bright light that cut through was from a crack in the French doors that led to the balcony. "Hey everyone," the sudden greeting from Ben caused everyone to jump. The king laughed his normal nervous chuckle. "What?"

"Oh my gosh! You scared us," Evie breathed, putting her hand to her heart. "We thought someone had snuck into Mal's room and could be hiding."

Alarmed by this news, Ben looked about, his gaze landing on Mal. "Why didn't you get me or the guards!"

"We took care of it," Mal assured, walking to Evie and reclaiming the shovel. She returned them to their stand and faced the group, her cool, unaffected disposition settling over her again like a favorite jacket.

"That's not the point, Mal. You're going to be queen, you -"

"Can turn into a dragon and are the daughter of a god, not to mention grew up on the Isle . . ." she cut-off, listing some of her recent achievements and findings. Ben breathed noisily through his nostrils, clearly frustrated with his soon-to-be wife. He knew she was powerful, but still. She shouldn't go blindly into situations she didn't have all the facts on. He thought she had learned this from her time in Auradon. Sensing the awkwardness with Evie and Doug present, he smiled and nodded. Doug returned his attention to the slit of light piercing the space. Walking across the room he gently tapped the doors, watching them give under his push. Doug peered his head out, but was greeted only by the beautiful sun, and lush, colorful landscaping of blossoming flowers below. "Whoever was here, they're gone now," he said to himself.

Doug returned to the group, closing the doors tightly. "Wouldn't happen to have left them open," he asked, gesturing behind him.

"Morning sun isn't really my thing," Mal said flatly, clearly disgruntled by Ben's reaction and the fact that someone may have invaded her personal sanctuary.

Evie placed a caring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you sure nothing was taken?" Mal looked about, taking account of certain valuables. Her gaze falling on small glass tank, she briskly walked to it. Peering inside she was relieved to find a lizard, resting on a rock. Their eyes met for a split second before the reptile laid its head down to take a late morning nap.

"Mom's here, so whatever they wanted . . . took . . . wasn't important," she announced with air of confidence that would have settled most people's worries. While it could have been an unlucky practical joker, Doug thought, his gut fought the notion. Something felt amiss, but he couldn't place it.

-Descendants-

Jane twirled around and waited for the small group of students to catch up. "Any questions?" Jane hoped that a certain someone had no questions, but she was sadly disappointed. Remembering the significance of sharing Auradon's history and cultural riches with the Kids of the Isle as a way of incorporating them into the city, she forced a smile and clasped her hands, "Yes, Rita?"

"So, the person with the lamp can make 3 wishes? They could wish for anything?" Rita, the Queen of Hearts eldest daughter, arched an eyebrow in cynical disbelief. She was fitted in leather black pants with red hearts at the knees and pockets. She wore tapered red and black blouse with a heart necklace. Her hair a deep red was pulled back into a small bun.

Rita had been peppering Jane throughout the entire tour, questioning her about how different magical items works, the authenticity of her telling of the certain events - such as Alice's ability to escape from the Evil Queen fair and just ruling - that the Fairy Godmother's daughter was starting to wane in enthusiasm. And she wasn't the only one, a few others that were sharing the tour gave a collected sigh. "Um, yes - if a genie was contained inside. However, this here," Jane paused to gesture to the golden lamp housed under the pressure sensitive glass, "is empty."

"So, you're showing us a really expensive gravy boat . . ." A few of the Isle Kids chuckled, as Jane swallowed her anger at the mocking of family friends' precious valuables. Their generosity to help tell a history shaped by great strife and even greater courage had been under fire for the last hour and Jane was close to losing her composure. Refusing to be bested by Rita, she smiled and even politely laughed.

"What a wonderful way to end the tour with some delightful laughter," Jane said through clenched teeth trying her best to channel her mother's skill to stay calm. "You are welcomed to mingle for the next ten minutes or so before the museum closes. Jane watched as Rita continued to look at the lamp for a few more minutes before moving on. The young fairy could see the former royal princess roll her eyes, unimpressed by the majesty and fantasy the museum often imbued its visitors with. Jane rubbed her fingers over the necklace she received from her boyfriend on her last birthday, moving her finger over each letter. The subconscious tracing calmed her as she reminded herself this tour concluded her service project for Advanced Historical Magical Studies Class.

At the rapid 'tip-tapping' of nails on linoleum, she turned to see Carlos and Dude bounding toward her. "Well, here it is," he said, presenting a large manilla envelope with an animal print seal. Carlos had been eagerly awaiting to hear back from Porter & Porter Animal Medicine Technical School.

"You did it!" She cheered, hugging him in congratulations.

"I haven't even opened it yet," Carlos replied, still caught up in his girlfriend's embrace.

"They don't send large envelops like this if you were rejected," she explained. Carlos' confusion transformed into happiness at the observation made by Jane.

Stuffing his thumb into the crease, he hastily tore open the envelope. Silently reading the beginning of the letter, Carlos burst with excitement, "I did it!" Hugging Jane around her middle, he spun her in circles. Joining in the celebration, Dude began barking and spinning like a top. The trio's laughter and joy bouncing about the cathedral ceiling of the museum.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Hollered Rita, causing group to halt their celebration. Jane, Carlos, and Dude stared at Rita, having momentarily forgotten the students were still there. "Losers," she remarked, as she passed by the two seniors and their animal companion. A few of the accompanying Villain Kids awarding Rita's insult with their laughter and high fives as they slowly made their way to the exit. But, the comment wasn't enough, Rita eyed Jane and arched an arrogant eyebrow as if to say 'checkmate.'

Jane had had enough and was going to put Rita back in her place, when Carlos grabbed her arm. "Relax. That's Rita. That's how she is. Hot headed, cruel, bossy, and quick to judge. Lucky for us, she's a lot of bark but no bite. Just ignore her. It's what we did on the Isle," he said calmly to his girlfriend. "It was about the only thing Mal and Uma agreed on." Seeing her still flustered by the daughter of the Red Queen, Carlos added, "Let's grab the others and get some ice cream to celebrate."

"I love ice cream!" Exclaimed Dude.

"Okay, my treat," Jane agreed, putting Rita our of her mind and taking Carlos by the hand.

"And treats! I love getting into college." Dude came running beside them, relieved when Jane picked him up, so he wouldn't have to keep pace with his human friends.

-Descendants-

"**What about the Isle Kids? How will they continue their way at Auradon Prep?" Questioned Yen Sid, who returned to Auradon to become one of the science professors and help council the Villain Kids. Ben who was seated to the front of the oval table, Mal on one side and Uma on the other turned to him. Ben nervously laughed as he pulled at his collar. Taking a breath, he began to open his mouth when . . . **

"**Well, perhaps a separate school could be built for them?" Suggested Aquata, one of King Triton's daughters. **

"**They deserve the same opportunities as the other children! If not even more!" Uma commanded, slamming her fist to the table. Ben's tea cup jumped from the force and the King began to worry that this meeting would end in just shouting. The young royal put his hands up to still the room. But, his efforts were in vain as more chimed in.**

"**We have in place a solution for the schools, what about our safety? You can't expect us to be so naive as to believe they are all reformed? What are the odds?!" King Charming stood, gesturing to all the attendees. **

"**So, we're back to condemning people without a reason," Hades reminded, crossing his arms in feigned care.**

"**Without reason?!" Scoffed the king of Cinderellasburg.**

"**Ben," Mal whispered, or so it felt to Belle's son as all chaos began to disperse around the room. She looked worried, not at the crowd, but him! Ben looked in the direction that caught her attention to find his hands hairy and his nails long and dark like that of an animal. Ben jumped to his feet with such speed that everyone stopped their bickering.**

**People gasped, Fairy Merryweather grabbed for her sisters, flitting backwards and away. Mal brought her hand to her mouth and Uma appeared in shock at sight before her. **

**Beast grabbed for his soon to be daughter-in-law and pulled her away to safety. Ben could hear his heart beating as if it was in his ears not his chest, picking up the spoon he had once used to stir the creamer in his tea, he looked into the concave metal to see a grizzly-looking, ferocious animal staring back. **

"**He's a monster!" Pointed King Phillip, drawing his sword.** **Ben could hear the once divisive voices in the large meeting room turn into a a single chant. **

_**Kill the Beast!**_

Ben sat up, his sheets damp from sweat. Taking a second to collect himself, he then raced to the washroom. Switching the lights on, he shielded his eyes from the blinding brightness. He felt for the sink and leaned on it, slowly opening his eyes, wishing for them to adjust faster. Finally he saw what he wanted, a normal mortal human man staring back. He felt his chin and looked at the back of his hands. No unwanted hair. None. He exhaled, his worry dissipating just the slightest. It had been a novel experience to become the "Beast" when Audrey had spelled him, but it wasn't something he ever wished for as a child or a man. The stories of isolation and unbelievable anguish his father lived and pressed upon his servants sounded worse than any nightmare he could imagine.

He splashed some cold water on his face, looking deep into his reflection's hazel eyes, searching for something - anything. After a few intense moments, he turned away from the person staring back at him. Walking back to his room, he muttered to himself, "This is silly, Mal broke the curse . . . all of them. And Jane had cleansed most of the spell away with water from the Enchanted Lake." He chuckled at the absurdity, returning to the stillness of his darkened bedroom, his good-natured laugh died. Tickling his ears was the voice of his fears that he could never seem to shake off. "But what if. . . the constant exposure to magic . . ." The love spell from Mal then Uma, and now the curse by Audrey. Was there a tolerance or side effect? And he _was_ the son of Beast? Ben laid in his bed, but couldn't sleep. Feeling restless and suddenly overwhelmed, he grabbed his old sweat-jacket he used to wear after R.O.A.R practice and shoved his feet into a pair of boots. Quietly existing the castle, Ben went for a walk, his instinct guiding him in the dead of night.

-Descendants-

Ben didn't regret his decision to remove the barrier, but it was a split-second decision to support his fiancee's decree to represent both peoples. . . hopefully soon to be one people. But, there was so much he was learning that had to have been considered: the schooling for the Isle Kids, the freedom of dangerous villains - that now had access to magic, how to manage the influx of people living in Auradon, employment, titles for royalty that had been once been stripped . . . and the list seemed to go on and on. For the most part, they had resolved the issue with schooling, some Isle Kids transferring to other academies and many kingdom's sponsoring their education, but how long would that last?

Ben stopped, somewhat impressed by his own subconscious agenda. Taking in his surrounding, he was standing outside the front of Auradon Prep. The campus was still, everyone sleeping as it was the wee-hours of the morning. Ben rested on the stone bench nearby and looked out to the curved driveway where many students were dropped off at the beginning of the school year. Where it all started. His mind wandered to the sounds of the band, the cheers of supporters as they waved small school flags all in welcoming the four Villain Kids: Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Mal. Ben couldn't help the lopsided grin that pulled at the corners of his mouth. He recalled the warm sun's ray showering upon them, the clear blue sky, and gentle breeze - much like today had been like. He remembered the way Evie glided out of the limo, the tentative but powerful way Mal claimed the space, the effervescent bounce of Carlos, and suave aloofness of Jay. They were chaos but honest all together - unrefined but genuine. Diamonds in the rough.

Now, all the kids of the Isle were able to have an opportunity to succeed and hopefully the villains, themselves, would mend their ways. What would they do if the villains took their revenge or their children were just as evil - or dear heavens - even worse?! Ben shook his head, trying to rid the constant onslaught of questions and scenarios the seemed to be waiting for him around each corner.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to be involved in our education. What are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in your room sleeping?" Ben laughed, not shocked to see one of the VK's sneaking about the property. Since allowing them to attend Auradon Prep, enforcing smaller rules, like curfew, seemed but a distraction.

Celia sat beside him, a look of worry on her face. "Are you going to rat me out to Fairy Godmother . . . or Mal?"

Ben shook his head, "Nah, but I expect your next stop to be your room." Celia nodded her head in understanding. She rose from bench, but didn't move. Instead she continued to watch her king, clearly confused by their unexpected run-in.

"Everything okay?" Much like other VK's, Celia didn't have the same voracious wicked streak inherit in her father. Celia was, for the most part, a good kid that had been stuck in a bad situation.

"Yeah," he said tiredly. "I just needed to clear my mind . . . couldn't sleep." It wasn't a secret the king was under pressure by the other governing bodies to ensure the same safety and security as was provided prior to the barrier coming down. It was also a well known fact that certain citizens of the United States of Auradon were not in agreement with the king's decree for inclusion.

"Yeah, I'm more night person too." Celia crossed her feet and looked at the ground. The want to say more hung in the air, lingering in the stillness of the night. Celia placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mal and you are an unstoppable force."

"Thank you, Celia." Ben sighed, a small smile forming. The VK's didn't truly trust Ben, associating him still with the old regime and power. Only Mal, the original VK's, and Uma had any confidence in him. Forgiveness was in short everywhere.

The young woman, with the curly hair, grimaced. She returned beside the exhausted man and pulled from her vest pocket a deck of cards. "Go ahead . . ." she fanned the cards in front of him, "no charge - this time." No need to give false hope that she had completely changed her ways.

Ben picked out a card and handed it to the fortune teller. Celia turned over the card, her joyous smile fallin. She looked from Ben to the card and back. "What?" Ben asked, trying to squash the sensation that something wasn't right. The chatter from the bugs and critters that came to life at night seemed to grow in intensity as if sharing the news before he even knew himself. "Celia?"

"Uh . . . I . . . it's . . ." She showed Ben the card, handing it to him. "Hold on to this one and pick another. Go ahead," she urged. Ben followed her instructions and handed her the second card, noting his palms beginning to sweat. Celia studied the card and placed it on top of the first one. "One more," her voice straining. Reluctantly, Ben selected another and held it out for her to take. Celia stacked the remaining cards and set them aside on the bench. Scooting back to make room, she laid all three cards in front of the king. "This one shows something locked away will be released." Ben's throat tightened as he tentatively touched the card. "This one shows something once free will be taken away." Looking between the cards, Ben brought his fingers to his lips as he pensively examined the tarot cards. "And this one shows . . . the End." Ben's eyes locked with Celia's, gauging her words. Taking a shaky breath, he looked out at the empty drive. "Maybe should wake Mal." Celia slid the cards together, planning to reunite them with the others.

Covering her hand with his, he stopped her. "No!" Seeing the alarm on her face, he relaxed. "Uh, I-I'll talk with her. We'll figure it out and come up with a solution." He smiled, "You should return back to your room. You have classes in the morning." Clearly unsettled by the reading and his reaction, Celia rose slowly and nodded in agreement. "Leave the cards . . . so I can show Mal, please." Celia handed him the cards, not taking her eyes off Ben. "Goodnight, Celia."

"Night," she responded quietly, backing away from him as if he were Shere Khan.

Ben watched her leave, her form disappearing into the darkened archway leading to the dormitories. Shifting on the bench to face the fateful driveway that led to this very moment, he continued to sit there until day break. Shuffling the three cards over and over in his hands, the young king examined every part of printed images.

What was coming?

What were they after?

And what was at stake if they got it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Doug had finished closing the previous month's books when he decided to take a snack break. Waltzing into the kitchen and selecting an apple from the fruit bowl sitting on the island, he could overhear Evie talking. Taking a ravenous bite into the apple, he heard his name more than once. His attention piqued, he inched closer toward the sunroom that functioned as Evie's workroom.

"I heard Chad Charming is available," Rita said in her typical without-a-care tone.

"I bet you that he has quite the inheritance and castle coming his way," added Evie's mother. She was lounging on a small loveseat, her arm dangling over the side as to access the small bowl of grapes left out for the taking. Evie didn't acknowledge her mother nor did she take her eyes off Rita, the two locked in a stand off.

"I would make a go after him, but he's a little . . . dim. But, you two would make quite the power couple. You are both good looking royals."

Evie wasn't sure if Rita knew her past with Chad or was just fishing for a reaction. Moving closer, she held a hand out for Rita to take as to stabilize her as she stepped down from the circular platform. "I'll have the alterations done in three weeks. You can go _now_."

"In time for the wedding. Excellent! From one princess of hearts to another, I know you'll help a girl out," Rita said with a not-so-subtle wink. The designer forced a smile, trying to remind herself to see the best in everyone. Seeing the scathing look emanating from Evie, Rita softened. "Don't be so sensitive, Evie. I'm just trying to help, I mean a dwarf . . . Come on now. You are a princess, and a princess belongs with a prince."

"Our titles were stripped. You _know_ that. Plus, I have something better than antiquated thinking," her expression changing into uncontainable bliss, she smiled, "Doug and I are in love. True love is the most powerful, wonderful thing."

The Evil Queen huffed at the declaration and rolled her eyes. Evie grimaced, but said nothing. Old habits die hard, the designer reminded herself.

"Nothing but a formality, really. I bet you we have those titles back before you know it. But . . . if you say so . . ." Rita measured Evie from her toes to the tip of her tiara. "Crowns don't matter," she said flicking at the golden trademark piece dangling from Evie's necklace. Doug watched Rita smiled wryly at the designer, before bidding the Evil Queen a good-bye, and shouldering passed Dizzy who had just entered from outside with a box of fabrics.

Doug was a mix of emotions. He was not born from royalty and while he contributed to the business, its success solely relied on the blueberry princess. Doug abandoned his apple and headed outside, wanting to distance himself from the workroom and Rita. Pulling the front door open, he was startled by the presence of another person about to knock. "Henry?"

"Hey, cousin. Mind if I come it? Is Evie home, I thought I stop to say 'hi'?" The broad shouldered dwarf bobbed from side to side to see around Doug.

"It's not a good time," Doug joined his cousin in the alcove that was his front porch, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Father asked that I stop by since I was in the area to confirm if you will be coming to our annual gem dig." Happy's son, Henry, was smaller than Doug and layered with muscle and perfect vision. "I told him you hadn't attended one since meeting your lovely girlfriend, but nonetheless I'm here to receive your rejection in person." Doug wasn't much for dirtying his hands and digging in dark tunnels. He was a man of math and science - not hard labor. Leaning nonchalantly against the brick wall, Doug looked out to see Evie running to hug her friend, Mal, who had just pulled up in her purple limo. "I don't know how you did it. Evie is stunning, and a princess too. Not someone I'd expect to be interested in people like us . . ."

Doug swallowed, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Evie and I are very happy," he reminded, trying to steady his breathing.

"Of course you are! And we are all happy for you - I mean our parents were weary at first about your choice of having chosen the daughter of the Evil Queen as your girlfriend - but they know Evie's angelic kindness is genuine and to be trusted. It just makes me . . ."

"Makes you what, Henry?" The cousins watched Evie excitedly led Mal into her workroom.

Henry came beside Doug, also waving at the women. "Just be careful, my genius cousin," he paused to adjust Doug's glasses, as he often would in spite of Doug's protest.

"Why?"

"Well, Ben had believed at one time to make Audrey his queen and now look," he jerked his head in the direction of the sunroom, "Mal is to be our new queen. A villain-turned-hero. Sometimes what we think is a certain thing . . . isn't." He turned to Doug, who continued to watch the women chat, catching up on the latest news and gossip. "So, I'll let my father know you won't be coming, ya?"

"No."

"Right."

"No, I mean, I'll go."

Henry's shock was clear as day. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll come."

"Great!" Henry clasped him on the shoulders. "Everyone will be so excited. The family reunited for a favorite past time." Henry seemed to have a twinkle in his eye at the announcement of Doug's return home. "Tell Evie and our future queen I said 'hello'." Doug nodded, waving goodbye to his cousin as Henry began his return back to their home village.

"I just need to find the perfect diamond, that's all," Doug affirmed to himself.

-Descendants-

Lonnie loaded the barrel with the remaining training swords for the R.O.A.R. practice she was to hold for the newest members of Auradon Prep's team. Jane laid the last fencing helmet on the checkered tier that was part of the ring. "Thanks again for agreeing to conduct a special class for the new recruits. I know this will help many feel more prepared for tryouts this summer."

"It's my pleasure. We're on a small break, so I welcome the opportunity to keep loose." Lonnie looked about, confirming everything was in place.

"It was Jay's idea," Jane disclosed. Also looking about to ensure they had done everything on her to-do list.

"Really?" Lonnie turned away from Jane appearing to be re-counting the swords in the barrel.

Jane stared at the warrior's daughter in confusion at the sudden interest in the swords. "Um, so … want to catch a bite to eat at the cafe? The food's not better, but for ol' time's sake?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. It can't be worse that Li Shang's cooking. My brother's cooking is villainous all on its own," she retorted. Jane laughed as she gathered her books for her afternoon classes. Lonnie picked up her duffle bag and waited at the exit.

"You pack light," Jane remarked, holding the door open for Lonnie.

"Not exactly. I'm staying with Evie and Doug for the weekend. Jay was nice enough to bring my things to their home earlier." They were walking through the halls of the school's sport complex, coming upon the Hall of Glory when Jane slowed.

"You and Jay have been spending a lot of time together."

Lonnie looked surprised, eyeing the Fairy Godmother's daughter. Lonnie wasn't sure if Jane was asking for a status on her relationship with Jay or making an observation. Jane was multitasking as usual. Walking alongside Lonnie, while simultaneously reviewing her agenda for the evening. Since having orchestrated the cotillion, the senior dinner, and scavenger hunt, Jane had become synonymous for hosting nearly all the school's many functions. If there was a school committee for it, Jane was running it.

Suddenly the conversation felt like a R.O.A.R. match. Depending how Lonnie answered, could define Jane's next move. Jane was a fairy after all, and fairies could be very crafty. "Jay, Gil, and I . . . we're like the three musketeers," Lonnie said confidently, careful how her tone came across; light but assertive.

"Uh-huh," Jane responded, closing her notebook, marked up with small notes in colorful pink and purple ink.

"We're just friends," Lonnie continued, as if the previous answered needed further clarification.

"Of course, you seem very tight. I saw you and Jay _and_ Gil walking about the grounds yesterday."Jane clutched her things closer to her chest as they emerged outside, the wind picking up from the calm start this morning.

"I was just showing Gil around, since he's never had an opportunity to attend Auradon Prep. Jay and I were telling him stories of our matches, and going into town on the weekends after practice, and just life on campus."

"That's really nice of you and Jay, together, to show Gil your old stomping grounds," she said with a smirk.

Lonnie noticeably flushed, slightly embarrassed at letting her guard down. It was a disregard for everything she had learned from her mother, to always be aware of your surroundings. It's what makes the difference between a resourceful warrior and the defeated one. Mulan was known for her quick thinking and unrelenting determination to protect others with integrity and heart. "Well, just trying to help Gil feel like he belongs too." The girls descended the steps to the mess hall and headed inside.

"Of course." Jane grabbed a tray and handed it to Lonnie. "Brings back memories." Lonnie nodded in agreement, taking in the nostalgia of it all. "Gil mentioned they had caught most of your games while traveling the country."

"He's exaggerating. It was just a few," Lonnie said matter-a-factly.

"Oh," she responded, feigning her surprise at Lonnie's correction. Jane paid for their lunches, and the girls located a table outside that was sheltered from the wind. Lonnie took some forkfuls of her pasta salad, while Jane played with her mash potatoes.

"Something on your mind?" Jane tapped her fork on her tray, but wasn't able to answer as Fairy Godmother appeared as if out of thin air.

"Darling!" She greeted cheerily. "And Lonnie, my girls," she smiled warmly. "I'm so glad I found you, I have something for you, Jane." Handing a large envelope to her daughter, Lonnie's excitement grew to match the Fairy Godmother's.

Jane looked between Lonnie and her mother and gulped. The same elation she had shared with Carlos days earlier was not to be found within the senior that afternoon. Opening the envelope, she read her acceptance letter. Her mother squealed and hugged her daughter before she could finish. "I am so proud of you," placing a hand to over her heart, she was nearly in tears by the news that Jane was accepted into Camelot University. "Continuing your studies at the prestigious Camelot, all of us fairies spent time learning and training under the tutelage of some of the great wizards. And now you can work at refining your studies in the arts of business and entrepreneurship. This is amazing news," she breathed. "I'm going to leave right now and see if I can determine a list for you of others in your class that may have been accepted to attend and maybe you can find a nice roommate. Maybe you can stay in the same Fairy House I did. Oh, this is so exciting!" Fairy Godmother hugged her daughter again, all a flitter about her Jane's acceptance. "Enjoy your lunch dearies!" She called over her shoulder.

Jane pushed her tray away, no longer interested in eating. In fact, her stomach was so knotted, she wasn't sure if she would even be hungry at dinner.

"Congratulations!" She smiled, grabbing for her friend's hand. Seeing the somber face, Lonnie's excitement evaporated. "Something wrong?"

"No . . . I mean . . . kind of . . ." Lonnie stayed quiet, taking a small bite of her salad. "I was hoping I had been rejected from Camelot University, so I could just accept Winter's Keep College's offer . . ."

"You can still go to Winter's Keep, though Camelot University is a great school."

"I know, but I was looking forward to a small school and . . ."

"And?"

"Carlos and I could rent a loft and move in together. If I go to Camelot University and he attends Porter & Porter Animal Medicine Technical School, we'll . . ."

"Be on other sides of the country," Lonnie filled in, seeing the large problem the small fairy was suddenly facing. "Just tell your mom you want to attend Winter's Keep - I mean you're not just doing it for Carlos, right?"

"No . . . but what if I am? Is that wrong to want to be close to the person you cared so much about?" Looking away at some sophomores passing by, so far away from planning their future, Jane was envious. "My mom has everything planned, where I'll stay on campus to what courses would be best and with what professors. I know she wants the best . . ."

"Have you talked to her about your "alternative plans"?" Lonnie asked, emphasizing her words with air quotes.

"I tried, but boys are not to be a priority," she recollected, speaking like her mother. "A woman should be versed in a trade or degree and concerned with how to find her talent and way of spreading good into the world - not on boys."

Shrugging her shoulders, "I can't completely disagree with her. Dating - boys can wait."

Jane looked appalled at Lonnie's nonchalant agreement. "I thought you were just as engulfed with the 'Who's with who?' at school as we all were."

"That was Auradon Prep - not now - and that's fine for Mal and Evie, but, I've got the Northern Wei Warriors. I'm working toward being captain and maybe a coach. _And_ I also have to consider becoming a General in my mother's army, serving the emperor. I can't be distracted by some guy. My mom was focused on family and serving her country - not marriage."

"What if that boy was Jay?" Jane poked at a grape, heeding the call of her growling stomach, even though she still wasn't feeling up to eating.

Lonnie choked down the few leafs of spinach in her mouth, and took a satisfying drink of her water. "Jay and I are friends," she said firmly, grabbing for her napkin and dabbing her chin.

"Not the way you light up when you talk about him," Jane shot back, pointedly.

Lonnie tapped her fingers on the table, looking about for any eavesdroppers. "Okay, I may, possibly, somewhat, kind of like . . . like Jay," she said in a whisper.

Jane looked at Lonnie in bemusement at the care taken to simply affirm something that the others already knew. Nodding, she took a bite of watermelon, "Who are you keeping this a secret from? It's kind of obvious you two have a thing going on."

Lonnie flushed at the revelation, "What?!" Quieting down immediately as students began to stare, she waved at them until her outburst was nothing but a minor distraction. "Does Jay know? Did he say anything about it?"

"Uh, I don't think so . . ." Jane concluded, uncertain if he was or wasn't. "Jay's not really a touchy-feely-lets-talk kind of guy, you know?"

"I can't be in a relationship right now, okay? I mean, even if he did like me, how would that work? I'm not stopping what I'm doing to be in relationship. And he and Gil are traveling and then he's going to college at Sherwood University. You understand?" Mulan's daughter rambled. Jane furrowed her eyebrows, as she couldn't figure out if Lonnie's proclamation was for herself or Jane.

Jane paused, trying to wrap her mind around her friend's train of thought, though she suspected it must of derailed somewhere. "Okay, I guess . . . Did you ever ask him?" Lonnie shot Jane an all too familiar look. One that said she had asked something dumb. "Never mind." Shaking her head, in a feeling of defeat "Maybe you're right . . . Maybe school and career should be more a priority."

"Exactly," Lonnie agreed pointing her fork at her and winking, happy see she was right.

Jane sighed in acceptance, maybe she and Carlos were just high school sweethearts. Her mother was always right and knew what was best, why would she be wrong about this?

-Descendants-

Audrey wiped away the sweat dribbling down the side of her face with the back of her hand. She _dare_ not touch her face with her fingers - she wasn't exactly sure what was on her hand. She had volunteered to clean up after the recent Spring Fling at Auradon Prep. "Ew," she groaned, picking up a sock that appeared to be soaked in . . . something.

She looked about, the field was speckled with trash. With the VK's arrival, the same care of the lawn was sincerely lacking. "Hey, darlin'," came the sing-song voice of Harry Hook. He side stepped some trash and sauntered to Audrey, who was colored in an assortment of different stains. "What are you doin?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She snapped, gesturing to the lawn and the 'Spring Fling' banner that hung feebly from one pole.

Harry stayed quiet, only arching his eyebrows in surprise at her rash reaction to what he felt was a simple question. Looking about, "Thought you were in charge of a bunch of minions to do this stuff. What did you call it? A committee, yah?" Harry picked up a half eaten peach with his hook, dropping it on the ground in disgust. He flinched as the fruit hit the ground much to Audrey's vexation.

"If you're not going to help, leave." She continued to toss debris into the large trash bag, dragging it behind her like a sad Santa sack.

"You didn't answer my question, Love. Aren't you the queen around here? Just demand some underlings do it. Then we can go for ice cream or something."

"I told all the helpers to go . . ." Audrey sighed, looking about, she was regretting her generosity.

Harry laughed a deep belly laugh. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Because I want - " Audrey stopped herself, stomping her foot in frustration. "You know what? Never mind," she finished, lifting her chin slightly higher, hoping the gunk on her nice, suede plumb-colored ankle boots would not take away from the effect of her princess stance.

Harry took it all in and rolled his eyes. He would rather be anywhere but standing in a lawn that looked like the early remnants of the island as it transitioned into what it was today. Just as Audrey believed Harry about to mosey away and onward to cause trouble, she watched the pirate huff and pick up the peach he let fall on the ground and add it to the rest of the trash she was collecting. Taking the large bag from her, he opened it for her to more easily load it up.

-Descendants-

Ben tapped his lips with his favorite ball point pen, a pensive look etched on his boyish face. "Something locked away will be released. Something once free will be taken away . . ." Looking at the third card, "The End," he breathed, tapping the image of a sun peering over rolling hills. He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been obsessing with their meaning, jotting down different possibilities. With the wedding soon approaching, Mal and he had been busy, separately involved in tying up different things. Divide and conquer, he reminded himself. He had finally pinned down his fiancee for some time. Mal knocked, poking her head into the large office.

"Hey," she greeted casually, crossing the room and taking a seat on the dark, chestnut desk. "You look worse for wear. The boys overdue it with the bachelor party?"

Ben threw a placating smile, more focused on getting to the one thing that had consumed him the entire week. He pointed to the tarot cards and looked at his girlfriend expectantly. He explained what each meant and looked at her again.

"Okay," she pursed her lips, "Not sure I'm on the same page . . ."

"Celia was really shook, they have to mean something sinister." He spun in his chair with such force, it took the blue-haired-dragon-fairy by surprise.

"Celia is a the daughter of Dr. Facilier. Of course, she made something of it. What type of fortune teller would she be, if she just casually read the cards." Mal collected the cards, and turned them over. "I wouldn't take it too seriously. I like the girl, but she's still a VK." Smirking, "How much she take you for?"

"Nothing . . . on the house." Ben stood and hugged his arms close to him. He appreciated Mal trying to quell his feelings, but he believed in people and he believed Celia was right that these cards held a bad omen.

"Okay, okay," Mal came beside him, rubbing his arms comfortingly. "Let's think, what could these mean?" To her disbelief, Ben darted to his desk, opened a draw and extracted several sheets of paper. "What is this?" She scanned the papers, notes on top of notes layering the paper.

"I started hypothesizing what this could mean?" He pointed to the different colored notations he had scribbled into the margins.

"Uh, yeah . . . I see. Have you slept or taken any time not to think on this? How long have you been sitting on this?"

"A few days, maybe a week. Mal, it's my job - my duty to protect Auradon. If there is a clue as to some type of evil on the horizon, I need to figure out a way to stop it."

Mal nodded and gently but firmly grabbed him by the shoulders so he would look at her. "I love your commitment to keep everyone safe, but that won't work if you're not your best self. Like Evie would say, beauty sleep is not a myth but a lifestyle, beauty of the body, spirit, and mind," she said, booping her boyfriend on the forehead. "Let's get the gang together and brainstorm, maybe there are some things . . . possibly . . . that we're missing. Can I take these with me to read?"

Ben sighed in frustration, and settled back in his chair. He splayed the cards out again and looked them over for the hundredth time. "Yeah, I was just . . . I was really hoping . . ."

"That we'd come up with an answer," Mal filled in. Ben nodded. "We will figure out the threat - if there is one - and defeat it . . . like we always do . . . together."

Ben smiled as memories of each celebration of victory swam in his mind: Maleficent, Uma, and then Audrey. A _'bing'_ from behind them interrupted the moment. Mal reached behind her and pulled her phone from her pocket. "It's Jane - bachelorette gifts to confirm," she made a face that showed the decision of staying or going being weighed. "I should really meet with her," she lamented, pouting her displeasure.

Ben chuckled, "Go," he ushered. "I feel better talking with you and you're right. We get everyone together and tackle it together. I think I'll have Lumiere hold my calls and get an early night's sleep." Mal hugged her soon-to-be husband tightly and gave him a peck on the cheek before rushing out to find Jane.

Ben laughed, he was overworked: the wedding, the integration of the Isle citizens into Auradon, being king, and still finding time for himself and Mal to relax. All the different hats he was wearing was just one too many. The honeymoon couldn't come quicker. Ben gathered the cards and moved to toss them in the draw, but at the last second, he clasped them tighter. Instead, he tucked them in his interior blazer pocket before leaving for the day.

End Chapter 2

Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback.


End file.
